You Saved Me
by HarryRemusSirius
Summary: Harry is being bullied and Barty saves him. Barty/Harry slash AU non-magic


You Saved Me

Harry was making his way to his locker. It was lunch, and most of his other classmates were heading to the mall near by.

He wasn't all that liked by them. He was the new exchange student from London, England. He was old enough to stay in his own, rented apartment. It was on the rough end of town and it took an hour to get to school, but he rather go to this school, than the one in his neighbourhood.

He didn't have many friends. Well, he considered them acquaintances. Since they didn't really know him they weren't as...open with him. Though, most of them were envious of his accent and kept asking him to say zebra.

There was one boy, well more like man. He was one of the quarter backs on the FootBall team. He really didn't like Harry. Actually he hated him with a passion. There he was now.

"Hey, Potty" He strolled down the hallway. Slowed down a few feet away from Harry. Tilted his head in thought, then walked towards him faster and bumped his shoulder, dropping him and all his text books to the ground.

"Better get up, fag. Before the caretaker sweeps you and the books into the trash. Personally, I think that's where you belong."

His name was Tom Riddle.

~~HP/BCJ~~

After lunch he had Science. Personally, he liked Science class to an extent, but he liked it more because that's where he gets to see him. Him being Barty Crouch Jr.

Barty was one of the more geeky, but popular guys. And of course, he's never noticed Harry, never spoken to him. Sometimes, he'd watch Barty, talking with his lab partner and laughing, and he wished he was courageous or good enough to be close to him, hell to even talk to him.

Harry never considered himself quite worthy enough to..."have a boyfriend." Might've been because of his relatives back in England...they didn't really...like him.

His parents had been murdered when he was a year old. The culprit was caught, leader of a violent gang, but Harry had no where to go, but with his mother's sister.

But he was happy that he never had to see them again.

"And the answer for question two, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Snape's voice broke through Harry's day dream.

"Sorry, could you repeat that, sir?"

"As always, Potter. Answer for question two is..."

"To add calcium, sir" he answered, hopefully Snape would actually except the answer.

"Acceptable for you, Potter." Snape continued on with the lesson and assigned his normal, large amount of homework. Then, he was out and on his way to his period four class.

As he was walking out the door, a hand grabbed the upper part of his arm, "Hey, Potter right?"

His "yeah" came out a little breathy. He could not believe that Barty was actually speaking to him or touching him. Which made him wonder why.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you could cover for me during period four?" His heart dropped into his stomach. He was just asking so he could skip class?

"Oh, uhm, yeah sure mate."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

He finally let go of Harry's arm, then dashed away down the hall, towards the closest exit. Damn, Harry thought, he just used me to skip class. He dejectedly made his way to English.

He was distracted, and was five minutes late to English. Thankfully Mrs. McGonagall was still taking attendance and had just called out his name as he flew into class. Apologizing profusely, he sat down in his seat.

He told the teacher that Barty was feeling sick before, during science class. His lying capabilities weren't 100%, and she looked at him suspiciously all throughout class.

It was a quick and easy lesson. The bell rang loudly, and everyone ran out of the class. As Harry was walking out, Mrs. McGonagall called him back in.

"Mr. Potter, while I don't think you to be a liar, I don't think Mr. Crouch was feeling sick during science." Harry looked to his shoes, guiltily.

"Please stay and clean up the desks and pick up the chairs, to make up for lying to me."

Harry stayed behind for ten full minutes, cleaning up desks and random chairs. He finally made his way out of the class and towards his locker.

He had missed his bus, and had to wait an extra thirty-five minutes for the next one. So he sat down on the curb, and started reading one of his favorites, The Hobbit. The movies did not make up for the book.

Twenty minutes later, Harry looked up at the sound of a group of loud boys. Worried, he closed his book, put it back in his backpack, and stood up. They were on the other side of the street, but once they realized he was there they made their way over.

Filing first as the leader of the group was Tom Riddle. "Well, what do we have here. Tardy for class, and missed your bus. Such a shame, Potty." He sounded anything but sincere.

"So, what were you doing then? Too busy sucking some off behind the bleachers?" His group of followers laughed behind him. They made a semi-circle in front of Harry.

Harry clenched his jaw and kept from talking back, he knew from his times with relatives, it was never good to talk back. He tried to ignore their taunting comments, but he finally broke.

"Oh shut up Tom, I wasn't behind the bleachers, but maybe you lot were there having at it together." (I'm terrible at this, really apologize)

The boys go silent. Then one in the back says, "fuck this", and after that all Harry could feel was pain. He felt all the force in their kicks and the few punches they managed to slip in. He was in so much pain.

It was a normal thing to get a few punches here and there at the Dursleys or pushed down and kicked by Tom at school, but this was a group of boys that all most likely played Football, ganging up on Harry.

Then he slowly felt the kicks stop, he was still in a lot of pain, but only the effects of the attack. He blearily opened his eyes and he saw him. He saw Barty. He was yelling at Tom, something harry couldn't quite make out.

He saw Tom and his group leave and Barty quickly rushed to his side. Harry sat up and leant against one of the walls he had been pushed against. Barty was hovering and his hands were fluttering all around and poking at Harry.

Harry pushed one of the hands away and used his other hand to push up off the ground. He slurred out, "I'm sorry, don't want to burden, sorry, can wait for bus."

He was sure it sounded out a lot worse than that, but Barty seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Harry please, come let me take care of you. Remember, I owe you one." Harry dimly remembered Barty saying that earlier that day.

"Yeah, but no." Harry confusingly tried to make Barty understand that he didn't want to be a bother. "Harry, you're not a bother. You need some help." Apparently he had said that out loud, oops.

Giving up, Harry nodded his head. He was starting to feel more and more tired, more and more until he finally fell asleep.

~~HP/BCJ~~

He snuggled deeper in his duvet, snuggling deeper into the heat next to him. This confused him, as his flat was very cold at night, and the landlord could care less.

He lazily opened one eye, then gasped silently to himself. The heat next to him was Barty. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to; messy hair, tossed all about, mouth slightly parted, and one arm lazily, but securely, thrown over Harry.

Harry tried to move out from under the arm but froze from the pain and the arm that tightened around him.

Barty made an annoyed sound and opened his eyes. He saw Harry and smiled tiredly.

"Was scared that you needed to go to the Hospital."

"I don't feel too bad," Harry said. "I don't think I have to go."

"Maybe just as a check up."

"Waste of money and time. It doesn't feel like there's anything serious."

Barty just hummed and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry lay completely still, he had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. Shouldn't he be leaving? Thanking Barty for taking care of him, and go on his way?

He tried to slip out of Barty's grasp, but was immediately stopped. "Don't leave."

Hesitating, Harry asked softly, "Why? I mean you don't even know me."

Barty brought his head up, and starred at Harry. After awhile, it was starting to make Harry feel uncomfortable, so he tried to move away again.

Just as Barty stopped down to kiss him softly on the lips, "Doesn't mean I haven't noticed you before."

They leisurely kissed, their lips lightly smacking together. "And it doesn't mean I did notice you staring either," Barty teased. Harry blushed cutely and tucked his head near Barty's neck, "I couldn't have asked for a better saviour"


End file.
